1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to private communications using a broadcast communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Broadcast communication systems provide the technology for transmitting large amounts of data such as analog voice and video as well as digital data. However, such data is directed to a geographical area either wirelessly or through cable connections. The data transmitted by the broadcasting system may be received by any receiver in the geographical area. Thus, private two-way communications over a broadcast communication system is not available.
In view of the above, benefits of broadcasting technologies are not exploited for private communications. Thus, new technology is needed to take advantage of broadcasting technology for private communications.